Not Just A Knife
by infallibleflower
Summary: After the Tuhon case Deeks gets a phone call. Densi. Post 5x15.


_**NOT JUST A KNIFE**_

**Just a quick drabble I wrote this morning before work after watching the episode yesterday. That arc needed to be finished off.**

**Sara.**

* * *

The case hadn't been as physically gruelling on his end as some of the others since the Siderov incident but Marty Deeks was still exhausted. Arriving home to only be greeted by Monty hit him as hard as it had every time since his partner had been sent away, perhaps even harder, mostly due to the fact that Nate had been pushing the Kensi angle heavily since they were partnered up on the Tuhon case. Thinking about her – and talking about her – had been difficult, it was probably why he hadn't let go of her knife all day.

But _man_ did that knife throw him a curveball. Tuhan knew Kensi's _dad_. She should _be_ here dammit. She should be able to talk with him and hear stories about her Dad from people like Tuhon, people that probably knew him more than she did. Good job Hetty.

His musings were quickly interrupted, first by Monty who howled in disbelief that his Daddy hadn't paid him any attention since walking in the door, and then from the sound that had made Deeks' heart beat a million miles an hour since the first time he'd heard it. His sat phone. His link to Kensi. Never far away from him, it only rang once before he breathily answered the call after flopping on his couch.

"Kensi," he sighed in relief.

"Hey, partner."

"I was just thinking about you Princess," he could almost _hear_ her blush through the phone. "Although you could ring at any time during the day and I could say that."

Her responding chuckle made him grin, even across the world from each other he could still make her laugh.

"How was your day? Any case?" Kensi asked quietly, but Deeks could sense she was only looking to prolong him asking her about what she wasn't really allowed to tell him. So he let her. Deeks dove into the elaborate story of the day, how Callen and Sam had left LA and he was partnered up with Nate. And then he got to the important bit, the _knife_.

"Kens, uh –" he quickly cleared his throat. "Tuhon recognised your knife."

"What do you mean?"

"He uh – he said he _made_ it. That he knew your Dad, that he knew _you_," Deeks was well aware that this probably wasn't the kind of thing you tell your whatever-she-was while she's alone on the other side of the world but he also knew that if on her arrival back he _hadn't_ told her it would be even worse. And probably more painful.

"I – what?" she asked again.

"I know, crazy right?"

"But _I've _got no idea who he is, how does he know me?"

"You must have been young, he said you were 'the sweetest little girl' and we both know that would have been a long time ago, no chance Bad Ass Blye would be considered _sweet_," he chuckled.

"I wish I was there," she said softly.

"I wish you were too, Princess. I wish you never had to leave."

"Me too Deeks. Me too," her voice was soft and he had to strain to hear it, but he could tell something else was bothering her.

"How's that classified mission I'm not supposed to ask about going?"

"_Deeks_…" she said harshly. She knew that if he pushed as much as was normal for their _relationship_ that she'd cave and tell him _everything_.

"I know, can't tell me the details. But something _is_ bothering you Kens, is it Sabatino? Because I could have a man-to-man discussion with him if you'd like. Stake my claim if you will," he joked.

"Yes."

"Yes what? Yes it's Sabatino or yes you want to me to go all protective whatever-I-am over a sat phone?"

"Yes, it's Sabatino," she sighed. He couldn't help but notice that she'd dodged his poke about what he actually meant to her and he couldn't say he wasn't bothered, even though it probably wasn't a discussion to be having eight thousand miles apart.

"What's he doing?" Deeks growled, and his protectiveness sent her stomach fluttering.

"I think he's a mole."

"A _what_? Kensi, what the _hell_ has Hetty let you walk into?" Deeks shouted.

"I shouldn't be telling you this Deeks."

"Yeah, but you did and now I'm not just going to sit here while my _partner_ sits on the other side of the world wondering if someone who is _supposed to have her back_ is actually dealing for the other goddamn side," the snarl in his voice was hard to miss. She pitied being the next person to talk to him state-side.

"Deeks you can't, you're not even supposed to really know that he's here. _I'm_ not technically even here," she said urgently.

"Well then why the hell aren't you _here_?" He pushed. "Kensi it's been _three months_."

"I know, it's hard for me too."

"At least you know I have Sam and Callen to watch my six, for all I know Granger's sending you out alone, or with _Sabatino_ for Christ's sake."

"Yeah but they wouldn't have your back as good as I would," she admitted, and she could hear the smile in his voice when he replied.

"Touché."

He could hear muffled talking, a tell-tale sign she was about to be walked in on and had to hide the sat phone. He also knew that it meant she'd have to hang up.

"Deeks I –" she started when she came back.

"I know," he said dejectedly. "You've got to go."

"I miss you," she offered softly.

"I miss you more," he chuckled at her scoff of disbelief. "Kens, be _careful_ over there. Don't do anything stupid or heroic."

"I wasn't aware that they could even fall in the same category Detective," she prodded.

"Yeah well when it's you I wouldn't be surprised. Just – come home soon."

"I'll do my best," she said softly. "And Deeks?"

"Yeah?"

"It's boyfriend."

"What?" he choked.

"Whatever-you-are. It's my boyfriend. Right?"

"Yeah," he breathed. "_God_, yes."

"Goodnight Max," she smiled.

"Didn't you just wake up?" he chuckled.

"I wouldn't say _just_, but it's your night. Get some sleep. I can hear it in your voice you need it."

"'Night Fern."


End file.
